Capital B (Boss)
Capital B is the final boss to battle in ''Yooka-Laylee''. The battle takes place at the highest floor of Hivory Towers in Capital B's "Stationary Cupboard". Defeating him unlocks the "Out of Business" trophy/achievement. Dialog Office Dialog The scene begins with Yooka and Laylee entering Capital B's office, where Capital B and Dr. Quack have been waiting for them. Yooka introduces himself and Laylee before asking for the One Book back. Capital B replies that the duo have been "Collecting Pagies for him" and demands for the heroes to hand them over, but to no such luck. Knowing that a peaceful negotiation is out of the question, Capital B challenges the pair to a final showdown and makes the platform he is standing on rise up to the room above, knocking over Dr. Quack in the process. Pre-Battle Dialog Yooka and Laylee take the platform up to Capital B, where he remarks that he can't believe they followed him to his personal "pulverization chamber," which in reality is his Stationary Cupboard. Capital B then tells the pair that after he has made them redundant, he will take their Pagies so his organization can use One Book's power to rewrite the universe. Capital B then proceeds to drink a growth tonic (a tonic not offered by Vendi) and grows larger in size just before the battle begins. Battle Phase I To begin, Capital B will launch an explosive bee hive at the "Cruddy-Duo." It can be easily dodged, but it soon launches a large swarm of bees to try and attack Yooka and Laylee. They can either be killed/dispersed by the Sonar Shield or the Sonar 'Splosion, or alternatively, the player can Reptile Roll and stay away from the bees' attacks until it disperses by itself. Either way, when the bees are gone, Capital B will throw a tantrum which leaves him vulnerable to Yooka and Laylee's attacks. One attack will knock him over, then repeatedly attack him, preferably with the Tail Twirl and/or Air Attack. After several hits the bee will get up and fly to the other side of the room, only to repeat the stage over and over again until Capital B has taken a certain amount of hits. Phase II Capital B lies on the ground from the last phase, calling Dr. Quack to get some Corplet backup, but "Whatever you do, don't get the corplet crates mixed up with the ammo crates!" Of course, the Quack gets them mixed up, sending up two crates full of respawning corplets and two crates full of Frostberry bushes. Capital B will simply throw explosive beehives at the duo, which do not bear bees, and stops every three hives to rest before continuing a short time later. In this time, the player can shoot several Frostberries at the antagonist, damaging him. This can be done either with Flappy Flight, Lizard Leap or by standing on top of another, unbroken crate. Repeat until Capital B lands on the ground. Phase III Capital B claims it is time to "take this boardroom struggle to the next level" and tells Dr. Quack to activate the wall and roof lasers. Quack, confused with all the similar-looking buttons, presses the wrong one, and the walls and ceiling fall out and reveal a pit of toxic ooze surrounding the battle. The Capital will slam himself on the ground, creating a hexagon-shaped shockwave that will damage the player if touched. Easily avoided, the attack will repeat itself three times, when Capital B's walking cane (which was carried into the fight) will get stuck in the floor. The player can attack him similarly to the first phase, using the basic attacks to knock him over and whack him until he gets back up. The stage will either repeat or, if enough hits have been taken, he will get up and slam the middle of the arena, revealing more toxic ooze for the player to fall into. The stage will repeat, but this time, he will send down a beehive identical to that of the first phase, which disperses a swarm of bees. The player must simply avoid taking damage from the bees and the Capital's shockwaves, then, when his cane gets stuck, avoid/kill the bees similar to the first phase and then whack the antagonist. Similar to the first part, he will get back up and repeat or move on if taken enough hits. Next, he will slam three corners of the arena, revealing yet more ooze to fall into. He will continue to release shockwaves, but this time, he will drop three beehives that, instead of dispersing bees, will create shockwaves of their own that also cause damage to the player. When these are avoided, the player can whack Capital B when his cane gets stuck. This should be repeated until the next part ensues, when he has taken a certain amount of damage. He will slam the three remaining corners of the arena. For the final part of Phase III, both parts 2 and 3 of this phase will be combined, as Capital B sends out a beehive with a swarm of bees and three shockwave hives. If all are avoided and/or destroyed, the player can still attack the Capital when his cane is stuck. After repeating this phase until he has taken enough hits, the next and final phase will ensue. Phase IV For the final phase, Capital B claims it is time for "the Capital to soar and release some explosive equity!" Yooka says that these types never learn, and always end up taking themselves down. Capital B flies to the center of the arena, directly above a hole of toxic ooze, and true to his words, sends out the explosive equity in the form of some homing, explosive stingers. He will send these out one at a time, repeating when the current one is destroyed. The key is to have these homing missiles hit Capital B, by getting on the side of the Capital opposite the stinger. After taking three hits from these, he releases two stingers this time and starts flying around the arena. It is more difficult to have the stingers hit him now, as he is always moving, so now the duo must use the Flappy Flight to fly ahead of him and have the stingers hit from behind (or from in front or the side, however it is very tricky). After taking several hits from two stingers at a time, he will send out three stingers, and the fight repeats- however, only one hit from one of these stingers will knock Capital B out of the air and trigger the ending scene- and the "Out of Business" Trophy/Achievement. Tonical B.png| Capital B drinking a growth tonic. Entire Conversation Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Capital B Category:Villains Category:Characters in Hivory Towers Category:Characters in the Royal Stingdom Category:Recurring Characters